Amores
by Mione Ootori
Summary: Hermione, aos 25 anos, tinha um noivo... Mas aconteceu de ele terminar com ela. E agora? Tudo mudou de uma noite para a outra e ela terá que arcar com as conseqüências de uma noite de carência.O que será dela?
1. Prólogo

Prefácio:

Quando começou:

Há algum tempo atrás, precisamente dois meses, as coisas mudaram estranhamente...

Antes a vida dela corria bem, não só bem estava perfeita (ou ela achava assim). Mas em uma noite, de outubro, mudou radicalmente tudo. O que posso dizer...? Que deixou no mínimo, de cabeça pra baixo suas perspectivas e ideais.

Àquele sábado uma mulher de seus vinte e cinco anos encontrava-se num restaurante elegante, juntamente com seu namorado, ele lhe dissera que precisavam conversar...

_-Você quer pedir agora? – perguntou nervoso._

_-Não tenha pressa – ela sorriu docemente. – O que você tem? Parece ansioso... Tem alguma coisa a ver com o que quer conversar?_

_Ele respirou fundo. – Ainda bem que você falou. Hermione... Eu... _

_-O que? – perguntou curiosa colocando a mão na dele. - não conseguiria. Ela era tão doce..._

_Tirou sua mão da dela, Hermione franziu a testa confusa. Seria mais difícil do que imaginava._

_-Vou ser franco com você._

_Hermione percebeu que tinha algo errado. –Está me deixando preocupada._

_-A verdade, a verdade Mione... É que eu estou interassado por outra pessoa – pronto, havia falado, e se sentia, apesar dos pesares, consideravelmente mais leve. – Quero terminar._

_Ela piscou aturdida. – Perdão?_

_Ele suspirou. – Sinto muito. Bem..._

_-Sente Muito! É só isso que você me diz? – Suas mãos tremiam. – Pensei que significasse mais pra você, Victor._

_-Significa! Significa. – respondeu rápido. – Mas é que-_

_-O que! – aumentou sua voz. Ele se calou. – É melhor não dizer mais nada – Murmurou. – Já entendi._

_-Espere!_

_-O que quer? – perguntou secamente. Como pôde ser tão grosseiro?_

_-Você vai ficar bem?_

_Ela lhe lançou um olhar de desprezo. – Não me pergunte como vou ficar. – com brutalidade pegou sua bolsa e partiu._

_Sempre fora decidida, não choraria na frente dele nunca! Não seria fraca. _

_Ela estava atordoada, não sabia o que fazer, não conseguiria aparatar. Então pegou o primeiro táxi que vira. Ainda bem que não pedira o jantar, poderia ter passado mal, de qualquer forma._

_-Para onde Srta.?_

_-Hã...? – ela não sabia. –Er... Conhece o edifício das Magnólias?_

_-Oh! Sim. Fica há uns cinco quarteirões daqui. _

_-'timo. – lágrimas faziam com que seu rosto, cuidadosamente maquiado, ficasse marcado. Suspirou tentando parar de chorar 'ele não merece'. _

_- - -_

_A porta do apartamento se abriu e Hermione mal havia deixado que ele a chamasse para entrar, se jogou em seus braços._

_-Mio- - ela o abraçou forte, enterrando seu rosto no pescoço do homem, que não entendeu nada. – O que foi? Você está tremendo! _

_-Ele terminou comigo... – balbuciou._

_-Quem? – seus olhos se abriram. - O que! – ficou atônito. Não podia ser, estavam tão felizes há, duas semanas atrás? Ele acariciou seus cabelos. – Venha, vamos entrar. Precisa se acalmar, primeiramente. _

_Era a única pessoa, além de seus pais que já a vira chorar, e não foram poucas vezes. Nele confiava, se abria e até brigava._

_Eles conversaram quase a noite inteira._

_-Obrigada por tudo... – falou embargada. Ela não só havia conversado como também chorado quase a noite inteira... - Acho melhor ir para casa. Você e eu, nós temos trabalho amanhã e-_

_-Só se fosse louco a deixaria ir. Fique no quarto de hóspedes, tem, acho eu, uma roupa limpa sua lá. E qualquer coisa você veste uma minha, imagina o charme? – ela seu uma risada e fez um bico. – Mione, sério. Acho melhor ficar aqui._

_-Tudo bem... - não tinha cabeça para retrucar._

_- - -_

_A madrugada estava quente._

_Hermione não estava conseguindo dormir. Silenciosamente ela foi beber água, não queria acordar Harry, na verdade queria sim, mas achava que era muita maldade. Passando pelo quarto dele, a porta estava aberta, escancarada._

_-Como sempre - murmurou sorrindo fraco. _

_Harry sempre foi um pouco desleixado, o curioso é que com ele não se importava muito, achava até encantador esse seu jeito. Também tinha outros assuntos que ela jamais pensou falar com um homem e com Harry era simples e fácil, como se em seus olhos tivessem todas as respostas pra suas dúvidas. Ele a fazia rir e a incentivou muito quando todos desacreditaram dela... Haviam passado, juntos, por 'N' problemas e sempre haviam superado. Agora, ele lhe reconfortava quando estava se sentindo sozinha, e da próxima vez poderia ser ela, ou ele novamente, já havia perdido a conta de quem 'devia' pra quem._

_Há quanto tempo estava ali, parada? Era melhor ir dormir..._

_Então, devagar foi entrando no quarto dele, como quem não quer nada. A sede, hmm, que sede?_

_Observando-o dormir tão calmamente até lhe deu uma certa sonolência. Sentou-se na cama com cuidado, para não acordá-lo. Lembrando do dia que havia passado, fungou, as lágrimas já invadindo seus olhos, Harry foi a única coisa boa desse dia..._

_Cansada e frustrada, ela se deitou na cama dele, que era grande e espaçosa. Harry sentiu o movimento e se virou, vendo-a ali, ele lhe deu espaço e cedeu lençol._

_Ela sorriu agradecida. – Obrigada..._

_-Que nada... – ele falou com voz de sono. – Boa noite – lhe deu um beijinho na testa._

_Inexplicavelmente aquilo a relaxou. Acabou se aninhando no corpo dele. Sem muita noção ele descansou a mão em sua cintura. Hermione estava com um de seus braços no ombro dele, a cabeça em seu peito._

_Hmm, o cheiro dele é bom. _

_A carência é quase um monstro, é bela mais com garras, tem hábito doce, é um veneno... E o pior tem a chance de lhe pegar. _

_- - -_

_Foi sem querer, corrigindo, nada de 'sem querer'. Queriam sim, ao menos inconscientemente, e aquela foi u a /u oportunidade._

_No máximo a melhor palavra para explicar o deslize é 'involuntário'. A única palavra que pensaram a princípio foi 'não acredito'._

_Não podiam reclamar, nem se arrependiam. Aconteceu e foi... esplendido, prazeroso, carinhoso e forte e quente e com amor..._

- - - - -

Duas semanas antes do rompimento:

Ao sábado, de tarde, duas amigas estavam em um bar, numa discussão acalorada. Afinal, existe o homem perfeito?

Não! Gina admita. Não existe o homem perfeito, duvido até que haja par perfeito.

Okay. – Gina disse matreira, voltando a fitar Mione. – Vou dizer alguns nomes, me diga o por quê de não serem perfeitos, certo? – Hermione ergueu uma sobrancelha.

Okay.

Dino Thomas.

Infantil. – Hermione respondeu rápido.

Neville?

Atrapalhado demais. Não que seja um defeito tão grande... – contrapôs pensativa.

O seu Krum?

Victor? – Hermione perguntou sem saber o que dizer, ele não era o homem perfeito, sabia.

Certo, esquece – cansou de esperar. -Draco?

Não leve a mal. Mas ele é boçal – A morena comentou. Já que Draco 'surpreendentemente' era namorado de Gina há três anos.

Que nada – a outra mulher abanou as mãos. – Vejamos... – estava pensativa. – O Rony... Não, ele, eu mesma sei, por convivência, que não é o homem dos sonhos de Hermione Granger.

Um minuto! Estamos falando do 'homem perfeito' não do 'meu homem perfeito'.

Realmente. Então vamos lá... Como o 'HP' (Homem Perfeito) deve ser? – perguntava-se a mulher. – Tem que ser bonito.

Carinhoso, charmoso.

Seria proveitoso se fosse rico.

Inteligente.

E tivesse uma boa pegada... – Gina tremeu involuntariamente, fazendo Hermione rir. – Não ser um 'grude'.

Tem que me amar como eu o amo. E ser fiel.

Gina suspirou. – Estou começando a me dar por vencida. Como um cara pode ser tudo isso?

Querida... Isso que falamos é o ideal de toda mulher. Rico, bonito, inteligente, amoroso... – gesticulou. – Mas veja, você ama seu namorado, não é?

Claro!

Pra você, ele não deixa de ser o seu par perfeito – mas Gina tinha os olhos estreitos, acompanhando algo ou alguém. – O que você... – ela olhava para, Mione achava, um homem alto que, agora, encontrava-se de costas para elas. Hermione deu uma risadinha. – Malfoy não gostaria de ver esse seu interesse por aquele homem.

Hã? O que disse?

Gina onde você se encontra? Perdida nas madeixas negras do homem ali mais à frente? – perguntou sarcástica. – porventura, ele é o nosso HP?

De certo modo... – Gina disse se levantando e para o espanto da amiga ao lado, foi ao encontro do homem.

xxxxxxx

Hermione ainda continuava a observar Gina e o moreno, alto e até forte – é com certeza estava observando u bem /u – até que Gina apontou para a mesa mostrando onde estava.

Céus! Não pode ser... – Hermione estava estupefata. 'Como não percebi antes?'

Afinal, o moreno alto era nada mais que seu melhor amigo Harry Potter...

E aqui está o nosso 'HP' – Gina pronunciou maliciosa. Hermione franziu a testa lembrando de um fato que tinha ocorrido há algumas semanas.

_–Shiii! – Hermione pediu às amigas – Meu celular tá tocando._

_-Oras, então atende!_

_-Faria isso se vocês se calassem – replicou seca, pegando novamente o telefone. – Alô? Ah! Oi Harry._

_-Hum. É o... Harry! – disse uma das moças melosa, as outras davam risadinhas._

_-Ai gente. É só o Harry. Ele é u apenas /u um amigo – brincou uma mulher da idade de Hermione. – Um lindo, gentil e atencioso amigo._

_Hermione olhou para elas censurando. – Claro, claro que estou ouvindo... Barulho? É, são minhas amigas... _

E ela, agora, procurava desesperadamente um erro, qualquer que fosse, em "Harry Potter", ela murmurou.

O que foi, Mione?

Ela corou. – Nada...

_A mania de bancar o herói._

_Não... Ele já parou faz tempo. Com relação a isso está até..._

_Frio._

_Isso seria exagero... Conosco, Harry continua o mesmo._

_Hã. Prepotente?_

_Ele não é!_

_É... Meu Deus, ele não pode ser perfeito!_

_Que tal irritantemente sedutor?_

_'Isso mesmo, esqueça-se por algum tempo que é comprometida'_

O que faz aqui Harry? – indagou Gina.

Você não acha que também tenho o direito de descansar? – Respondeu sorrindo. "Até o sorriso é perfeito... Mamãe com certeza adoraria esses dentes..." Hermione retribuiu o sorriso com esse pensamento.

Ah! Claro – Gina falou.

Como vai Victor, Mione?

Muito bem – respondeu sem atenção, automática.

Depois de pedirem mais uma rodada de cerveja amanteigada:

Senhoritas... – ele disse mais sério. – Tenho que contar uma novidade.

Pelo jeito não é boa – Hermione deduziu.

Dependendo do ângulo de 'bom' de vocês...

O que é? Está me deixando curiosa. – Gina colocou o copo na mesa esperando.

É sobre Carmem.

_Ah! – Hermione lembrou tristemente. – É claro. Ele é comprometido._

_Pode ser considerado um defeito, não é_

Terminei meu noivado com ela.

As mulheres ficaram sem ação, olhando-o incrédulas.

Só pode estar brincando – Gina exclamou alto demais.

Gina! – repreenderam os amigos.

Ela não deu muita atenção, mas abaixo o tom de voz.

Mas vocês estão juntos desde que entrou no curso de auror...

Sei há quando tempo estávamos juntos, Gina.

Bem, você, acha que não tem volta? – indagou Hermione com cautela.

Ele suspirou. Pôs o cabelo para trás e seus olhos caíram para mesa. – Ela não agüentava mais a pressão de ser a futura 'Sra. Potter'.

Então foi ela quem terminou?

_Que mulher idiota! – era tudo que Gina conseguia ver._

Decidimos juntos.

Sinto muito por você – Hermione colocou sua mão na dele. – Pode contar comigo. Para qualquer coisa.

Ele agradeceu com o olhar e não se importou com o contato de suas mãos. Pois, Depois, apertou levemente a dela.

Era um gesto tão simples, tão costumeiro de Mione, mas sempre o fortificava tanto...

Harry depois de algum tempo se despediu.

xxxxxxx

Por Merlin que babado! – Gina não se agüentou. Hermione a olhou meio incrédula, meio sórdida.

Gina, você sabe o que isso significa?

Que o Harry está solto na praça novamente? – arriscou com um sorriso torto.

Não!

Que ele está bem melhor sem ela?

Hermione suspirou. – Você não tem jeito mesmo – balançou a cabeça sem conter o sorriso.

Vai dizer que você não pensou nisso? Duvido que você não tenha, nesse tempo em que percebeu que era o Harry, procurado um defeito nele.

Hermione ergueu uma sobrancelha. – Vou me resumir a ficar calada.

Porque bem, nenhuma mulher, que eu tenha ouvido, foi reclamar nos jornais que o Harry não tinha... Hmmm... 'Potencial'. – Gina insinuou movimentando as sobrancelhas de modo quase frenético.

Gina! – Hermione lhe lançou um olhar assombrado.

Vai dizer que você nunca, nunquinha, nem uma vez, pensou no corpo i inteiro /i do Harry – ela continuou e Mione começou a corar.

Gina!

Vai me diz Mione, pensou ou não?

Nunca! – vendo o olhar de plena desconfiança da amiga. – Só uma vez, mais foi um sonho quase inocente...

'Quase inocente'? Que história é essa? Você mesma que sempre diz que não existe o quase, ou é ou não.

Não vou discutir isso aqui com você – a morena respondeu olhando pros lados.

Sabe... – bebeu um pouco da sua cerveja amanteigada. – quem cala... Consente. Quer dizer que de inocente, querida, nem o nome.

Hermione nada falou, fingiu que não ouviu o comentário maldoso de Gina.

Certo, se você não quer falar, então a gente muda de assunto. Mas como seria a fantasia dessa morena aqui com o melhor amigo? – Gina se perguntou, mais para querer instigar, colocando o dedo indicador na boca. – Então Mione você não me respondeu. Achou algum defeito no Harry?

Hermione voltou-se imediatamente para a amiga. Olhando-a séria, séria demais pr'aquela ocasião, Gina observou. – Ainda não... - disse fracamente. O sorriso da mulher ruiva se desfez.

Você não ficou chateada com a brincadeira que fiz não é? É que às vezes exagero, me desculpe Mione. Era só uma brincadeira e...

Para a confusão da mulher ao seu lado Hermione sorriu. – Sonhei isso na época que estava em Hogwarts. Bom, sem querer eu, na verdade acho que foi premeditado, - falou pensativa. - Puxava o sobretudo do Harry e bem, ele estava nu. – Hermione pôs a mão no queixo. – Quando acordei, no outro dia, não consegui nem olhar pra cara dele, me senti uma pervertida... – ela confessou rindo um pouco. – Se soubesse dos sonhos que viriam depois...

Foi à vez de Gina olhar a amiga em espanto. – Você disse uma vez só...

E você acreditou? – Hermione perguntou irônica, então depois ela ficou um pouco mais 'ajuizada'. – No outro dia me sentia péssima por isso. Acho que fui me acostumando... Meu sétimo ano foi terrível com relação a sonhos.

Você nunca me falou.

O que você queria que dissesse? Tem coisas que nós só guardamos conosco.

Verdade. – Gina adquiriu um ar enigmático.

**"Lembrei de um fato esplendido!"**

**Harry acabara de voltar de um teste de quadribol, era o capitão da grifinória e monitor-chefe. Passando pelo retrato da mulher gorda, para entrar no salão comunal, seu rosto demonstrava cansado mesclado com satisfação. Encontrou-me, junto a Mione no fim (graças a Merlin) de uma conversa comprometedora...**

**Foi assim**

_-Meninas – ele cumprimentou e depois foi guardar suas coisas._

_Oi Harry – disseram juntas._

_Quando ele desceu._

_Como foi o treino?_

_Produtivo. Consegui dois artilheiros ótimos. Como foi o dia de vocês?_

_Ah. Normal. Sem nada demais – Gina disse rápido._

_Certo – Harry encolheu os ombros, sorrindo. - O Rony já chegou?_

_Pensei que viesse com você..._

_Mudança de planos. Encontramos a Luna no meio do caminho. Não foi difícil deixá-los mais à vontade. – ele sorriu torto. E ainda estava com um sorriso de quem sabia de 'algo' mais._

_Então você pelo menos sabe – Hermione disse sorrindo. – Que qualquer que seja o lugar onde Luna esteja, o Rony estará._

_Gina deu uma risadinha. – E você Harry como anda o coração? – ela perguntou curiosa._

_Por que a curiosidade, pequena?_

_Odeio a sua mania de me chamar assim, por que me chama? Mas só estava curiosa..._

_Certo, pequena. Vou responder às suas perguntas. Te chamo assim porque acho que combina com você e porque sou maior que você._

_Então porque não chama a Mione de pequena, ou a Lilá e a Partavi ou o Dino e Simas e Neville de pequenos? Ou o Rony? Ou o M... Ah! Você entendeu._

_Porque eles já têm seus apelidos. E sobre a outra pergunta, meu coração vai bem, calmo e sem complicações e espero que continue assim até os fins dos meus dias._

_E aquela menina que disse que estava saindo?_

_Vocês não souberam? Pensei ter contado... – ele disse distraído. – Terminamos._

_Ah. É mesmo! – Gina exclamou e Hermione a olhou sem entender. – Disseram que Harry terminou com ela. E a razão era de ela ser muito ciumenta. É verdade?_

_Você está sabendo bastante, hein Gina? – perguntou mordaz. - No entanto sim, – ele anelou. – É verdade. Ela fez um escândalo por besteira, então repensei sobre o nosso relacionamento e percebi que poderia viver sem ela... Não estava a mesma coisa de antes e vi que era o certo a fazer. Não queria que ela sofresse e também não queria sofrer._

**_Flashback_**

_–**É isso mesmo que ouviu! – ela gritava histérica. – Você gosta mais de seus amigos do que de mim.**_

**_-Catherine... Você sabe que isso não é ver-_**

**_-Ah! Não! E você ainda tem a cara de pau de desmentir! – a garota ia na sua direção. – Você nunca gostou de mim verdadeiramente! Sempre preferiu o quadribol a mim..._**

**_-Isso não é verdade! – ele replicou indignado._**

**_-Jogar aquele jogo chato (xadrez) com seu amigo Weasley... – continuou sem dar atenção._**

**_Harry suspirou, estava sendo ridículo. Algumas pessoas já estavam os olhando interessadas._**

**_-Pare de gritar - falou alterado. Ele odiava escândalos, ainda mais quando o envolviam. _**

**_-Ou ajudar sua amiga u sabe-tudo /u em algum trabalho idiota! – ela gritou mais alto ainda._**

**_-Não xingue ela, não na minha frente – apontou pra menina._**

**_-E agora você a defende! – indignou-se. - Ela é mesmo uma sabe-tudo insuportável. E você não pode negar! – ela afirmou raivosa._**

**_-É melhor ser uma sabe-tudo que uma menina fútil como você – ele revidou no cume de sua cólera. Falar mal de seus amigos já era demais! – Já disse para não xingá-la. Ela não tem culpa de nada. Você é como as outras! Não acredito que cai nessa – disse enojado. - Se não gosta de meus amigos, não gosta de mim. – Disse virando-se furioso. – Acabou._**

**_-Harry! Harry! Eu não quis dizer isso... – ela tentava reverter a besteira que fez. –Harry Potter! Volte aqui! – ela gritou desesperada. Ele sorriu falsamente, como alguém poderia conhecer tão pouco ele?_**

**_Fim do flashback_**

_Bem, não foi tão refletido assim... – Harry pensou alto coçando a cabeça._

_Não entendi..._

_Deixa pra lá. O que importa é que descobri a tempo que Catherine era a pessoa errada. Ou eu era a pessoa errada pra ela._

_Sempre achei que ela não fosse a garota ideal pra você – Gina comentou 'inocentemente', olhando de lado para a amiga._

_Mesmo? E quem seria essa tal garota? – Harry ergueu uma sobrancelha._

_Ah! Você sabe... – fez doce._

_Com certeza não._

_Hermione observava onde a menina queria chegar._

_Bem... Às vezes nós procuramos no lugar errado, sabe? Porque você não presta mais atenção?_

_Gina, - Harry a olhou balançando a cabeça. – Mione e você deveriam escrever um livro, "como entender as garotas". Vocês fariam sucesso! E então, quem sabe, entenderia seus enigmas de esfinge – o rapaz declarou. – Boa noite meninas – deu um beijinho em cada uma e subiu pulando degraus, dirigindo-se para seu quarto, o último e mais alto do dormitório masculino._

_Que estória é essa Gina?_

_Gina apenas lhe lançou um olhar divertido._

Como aqueles dois eram cegos! E olha que não foram poucas as minhas investidas, mas não vem ao caso. Mas agora a Mione está com o Krum...

Ah. Gina. To indo.

E vai me deixar sozinha aqui, Mione? Poxa! Você e Harry com essa mania de trabalho em primeiro lugar... Hoje é sábado, pô.

Não é nada disso. Marquei de jantar com o Victor.

Ah...


	2. Resolvendo

Cap. 1 

Mione, como você está? Que saudade – Gina lhe abraçou e Hermione sentiu um cheiro adocicado. Empurrando-a rápido, ela saiu correndo com a mão tapando a boca. – Mione? Mione? Hermione?

Aqui... No banheiro. Ai... Como odeio isso... – encontrava-se limpando a boca.

O que estava havendo?

Não se aproxime – levantou a mão enquanto Gina ia se aproximar. Hermione já estava começando a ficar enjoada de novo – Me desculpe Gina... – falou cansada. – Você me pegou num mau dia. Geralmente eu só fico com tonturas...

O que você tem? – perguntou preocupada. – Vim assim que recebi sua carta.

Hermione olhou nervosamente para Gina que estava na porta do banheiro. – Acho melhor você me esperar no meu quarto, de preferência sentada...

Gina franziu o cenho – Mas não demora... Estou realmente preocupada.

Você entenderá – logo que Gina partiu.

E... Então?

Hermione ficou o mais distante que pôde de Gina. – É difícil dizer isso.

Tente de forma simples e objetiva – imitou a própria amiga.

Certo. Vamos lá. Estou grávida.

Gina piscou e piscou até dar um grito de excitação. E ia correndo até Hermione, mas esta a impediu.

Seu perfume.

Entendo. Mas é demais Mione. Oh Merlin! Você já contou pro Victor? Quando souber ele vai querer voltar correndo para você!

Certo, tudo bem que não achava o homem o melhor dos partidos para amiga, e já até lhe tinha dito. Mas se Mione gostava, o que podia fazer!

Não é do Victor – ela baixou os olhos pro colo. – E eu, na verdade, não quero mais ficar com ele.

Não é? O que! – estava chocada. - Certo vamos por etapas – Gina prendeu o cabelo. - Você não quer voltar?

An An... – balançou a cabeça em negação.

Céus Hermione! Por quê?

Ah! Gina... Estive me enganando esse tempo todo. Era simples dizer estar apaixonada por ele, mas você sabe, de verdade eu não o amava. Finalmente abri meus olhos para isso, foi até bom ele ter terminado, estava já desgastado o nosso namoro.

A ruivinha a olhava atentamente. –Eu sei. Que bom que percebeu. Mudando de assunto... Como você sabe que não é do Victor, o seu filho?

Hermione ergueu a cabeça. – Você sabe o quando sou cuidadosa não é? – Gina assentiu. – Por isso mesmo.

Então de quem é? E por que você não se precaveu?

A morena desviou o olhar para a janela. – Aconteceu rápido demais. E pra ser sincera, eu só conseguia ver seus olhos, senti-lo, quis ele mais do que pensei querer alguém, eu perdi todo meu bom senso – ela começou a chorar. – E eu realmente senti amor, Gina. Foi chocante.

A boca de Gina estava ligeiramente entreaberta. E então Mione murmurou o nome do 'cara'.

Quem?

Hermione fechou os olhos. Era estranho, não conseguia encarar Gina. – Harry - a outra mulher engasgou.

Há quanto tempo?

Dois meses.

Ele já sabe?

Não contei ainda.

_-O que foi? Está bem, Mione?_

_-Ah. Nada – murmurou sem graça. – Não foi nada – deixou de apoiar-se na mesa do amigo._

_-Tem certeza?_

_-Cla...ro – ela quase caiu desta vez, mas o homem do seu lado a segurou primeiro, a sentando no sofá, que ficava do lado oposto da sala. _

– _Acho melhor você ficar sentada um pouco – quando Hermione tentou se levantar e ele, gentilmente, a pôs sentada novamente._

_-Eu estou bem, Harry. – reclamou. – Preciso ir._

_-Nem pensar. Acho melhor você ir na área de enfermagem. Não pode estar bem._

_-Não foi nada. Eu já lhe disse. Só não tomei café da manhã._

_-Mas Mione..._

_-Não deu tempo – Se apressou a dizer. – É sério estou bem – ele lhe olhou duvidoso. – sabia que está parecendo minha mãe? – franziu a testa em desgosto._

Você sabe faz quanto tempo?

Três semanas.

Gina ficou radiante. - Eu posso ser a madrinha do seu bebê?

Hermione a olhou feliz. Não a julgara. - Claro.

Ai imagina que gracinha ele vai ser! Você já pensou nisso? Uma criança prodígio, além de lindinha, né!

Hermione riu.

Sério! – estava já fazendo planos e planos. – Mas espera! Perguntas que não querem calar – Gina ergueu a sobrancelha. – Quando, onde e como _isso_ aconteceu?

Respectivamente: no dia que terminei com Victor, em outubro. – Gina deu um gritinho. – No quarto dele. E eu já disse, foi de repente.

Como você foi parar lá?

Saí do restaurante e peguei um Táxi, sem saber pra onde ir, eu pedi para que o taxista me levasse no edifício onde ele mora. Quando Harry abriu a porta, eu mal dei tempo para falar algo, o abracei tão forte que tenho pra mim que ele quase morreu asfixiado... Conversamos a noite inteira. E quando disse que iria embora Harry não deixou, não retruquei, estava cansada demais. Ele arrumou o quarto de hóspedes para mim. Não estava conseguindo dormir, então fui pegar água, mas no caminho vi a porta do quarto dele aberta. E eu fiquei ali por alguns minutos pensando que não me importava muito com o seu pequeno desleixo.

Só com ele – Gina murmurou. – Se fosse comigo, e deixasse uma toalha no lugar errado, me comeria viva.

Quer que continue? – replicou.

Você não pararia...

Então entrei em seu quarto e sentei em sua cama. E fiquei velando o seu sono. Mas aquilo me deu sonolência e sem nem ligar muito para 'a moral e os bons costumes' – Hermione falou sarcástica. – me deitei ali, acho que me mexi demais, porque Harry se virou para mim e me deu espaço e lençol. Estava tão carente naquele dia que me aninhei a ele, Harry pôs a mão em minha cintura, coitado, estava morto de sono.

E ai?

Minha mão foi para o ombro dele e minha cabeça eu pus em seu peito.

E como...?

Você já está querendo saber demais não acha Gina?

Na verdade não. Mas me diz... – Ela queria perguntar 'ele superou as suas expectativas?' Mas mudou de idéia, pelo jeito dela, a resposta era: 'com toda certeza'. - Como foi o dia seguinte?

Nós conversamos seriamente. Deu tudo certo como você viu. Ainda somos... Amigos. – suspirou.

Quando você vai contar para ele? – mudou de assunto. – no dia que seu filho nascer?

Não seja irônica.

Então?

To criando coragem.

E mes-

É a campainha.

É bom atende-la então.

Não estou querendo ver ninguém. Estou toda enjoada, você viu.

Vamos juntas.

Só se você abrir a porta.

-- -- -- -- -- --

Hermione eu... - parou quando a ruiva abriu a porta. - Oi Gina – a abraçou desconsertado - onde está a Mione?

Estou aqui –respondeu bem atrás de Gina.

Harry parou e pensou um pouco, olhando de Gina para Hermione. Mudou de idéia.

Está bem?

Por que não estaria? – sorriu abraçando-o.

Não tente me enganar, mocinha – ele se afastou e penetrou seus olhos com os dele.

Ela tentou não olhar para seus olhos e sim um pouco acima deles. - Não seja tolo – murmurou. – já disse, não precisava ter se preocupado.

Até parece que isso me conforta – contestou dirigindo-se a Gina. – Acredita nela?

Por que não? Bem, Mione eu já vou tá? Acho que vai preferir, você tem que... Ah. Os pratos, certo?

Que conversa mais louca é essa? Estão falando em código, por algum acaso, que ainda desconheço?

Elas se entreolharam.

Tchau – Cantarolou Gina.

_Muy amiga, Weasley!_

E ai?

O quê? – era melhor se fazer de desentendida.

Não vai me explicar?

Explicar o quê? – não estava preparada, Gina havia lhe deixado em maus lençóis.

Hermione...

Não há nada. Coisas da sua cabeça, Potter.

Devem pensar que ainda sou um 'aluado' não é? Por favor, Mione. O está havendo? Está muito estranha estes dias. Acha que não percebo, eu – 'capto tudo de você' – mesmo você dizendo que não precisa, me preocupo contigo.

Por que tanta inquietação?

Ele agora estava com vontade de chacoalhá-la.

_Ora 'Por que'! Porque sim! Porque não dá para ficar despreocupado. _

E porque não?

Por eu ser uma mulher crescida e independente? – ele revirou os olhos.

E daí?

Ela gargalhou. – Não bastam estes argumentos?

Eu ser seu amigo bate todos dois.

Não é nada!

Então jure.

Não vou jurar por besteiras – cruzou os braços.

Certo – se aproximou. – ao menos olhe em meus olhos – segurou sua cintura.

Seus, seus olhos?

É. É muito fácil, como sempre disse. Diga olhando-os. – levantou seu queixo com uma das mãos.

Ela tremeu involuntariamente. E arfou. – Não posso dizer olhando em seus olhos, Harry – finalmente respondeu. – Tem sim uma 'coisa' para contar, mas ainda não estou pronta, entende?

Entendo.

Acho que você tem algo pra me contar a mais, não é?

Hã?

Vai, o que foi? – ela acariciou seus cabelos.

do que está falando?

Quando chegou aqui pude ver que queria falar algo além de perguntar como estava.

Ah. Esquece. Lembrei de algo mais interessante. Foi, àquele dia, para a enfermaria?

Eu quero saber.

Primeiro me responde.

Não... Não fui.

E por que 'não'?

Porque já sabia o que tinha.

De novo com a história de fazer jejum? Você está com o peso ideal Mione!

Não daqui a sete meses – sussurrou amuada. – Agora me diz.

Harry franziu a testa. – Dizer o quê? – obscureceu com a mudança de assunto.

O que queria me falar.

Está me confundindo. Deixa pra lá. Mas como assim sete meses?

Está me enrolando – brigaram em uníssono.

Me conte a tal 'coisa' e eu te conto a minha – Harry pediu.

Não é justo, você terá que saber de todo jeito o que tenho pra contar.

Também terá que saber o meu.

Você venceu – ela esfregou a testa. – É melhor assim. Bem, o assunto é, é que... Bom, é... – gaguejou. - Estou grávida – disse fracamente. Não acreditava que fora tão inconseqüente, com tantos métodos e...

Harry arregalou os olhos. Hermione gelou. Então ele deu um largo sorriso. – Você esta tentando dizer que... Que? – Nossa, ele estava abobado.

Sim – ela engoliu audível. - Mas se não...

Hermione sentiu o cheiro dele novamente invadi-la, e se viu pressa nos braços forte do moreno. E depois, de um arrepio, também se tocou que ele estava beijando-lhe o pescoço.

Harry...

Você arrasou meu coração – disse antes de seus lábios tocarem os dela. – Era isso que vim lhe dizer – As bocas se encontram, e apreciaram e saborearam e... - Xeque mate...

- - - - - - - -

A barriga protuberante (até um pouco grande demais para aquele período) dela era a coisa mais sensacional que ele já vira... Céus! Estava nas nuvens.

Imaginava-se cuidando, ensinando quadribol ao filho. E se fosse menina? Ele adoraria do mesmo modo, só não ia querer namorado em sua porta.

Namoro! Onde já se viu! – ele resmungou passando a mão, carinhosamente na barriga de Mione.

O que disse Harry? – ela perguntou sorrindo. Estavam ali para saber o sexo do bebê. E ele já estava com ciúmes da possível filha?

Fazia pouco mais de três meses que Hermione ouviu as duas coisas que mais queria desde pequena, uma ela sabia: Seria mãe.

E a outra era, que nem imagina, descobrir que Harry a amava...

Escolheram uma médica trouxa, a própria ginecologista de Mione, no caso. O mundo bruxo fora deixado de lado por algum tempo, queriam curtir aquele período.

Todos já sabiam, claro.

"Por isso mesmo escolhemos ficar um tempo fora do universo HP, que também pode ser 'Harry Potter' ou Homem Perfeito (meu Homem Perfeito).".

Sra. Potter – a atendente chamou.

Ah! Ia esquecendo, também casara.

É, sua vida tinha tomado um rumo diferente e incrivelmente prazeroso. Era tudo um sonho, mas não se importava, no momento, quando iria acordar.

- - - - -

Não sei quantos bebês estavam esperando... – a médica trouxa sorriu marotamente. -Parabéns Mamãe e papai, são trigêmeos.

Fim

(continua)

-- -- -- --

N/a.: Hehuhehuhehuhe

Assim, eu estava sem fazer nada e sem criatividade (detalhe) para o outro cap. da minha fic.

Como dizia o nome anterior disso aqui: Era para ser um short...

Mas foi indo, e indo, e eu achei muito maneiro fazer isso, porém também sem noção alguma!

Espero que tenham gostado, ou melhor, espero que alguém tenha lido isso aqui.

E comentem, tá!

Nussa, eu viajei legal. '

Mas adorei.


	3. Simplesmente nós

**Cap. 2 – Simplesmente nós**

**Ok! É, ela admitia... Estava errada sobre não existir o par perfeito, Graças a Merlin!**

**Ela tinha _seu_ par perfeito, o cúmplice ideal, o homem exato (e eu, Hermione Granger Potter, nunca teria imaginado que iriam agradecer a Carmem de... Não me interessa, não ter conseguido agüentar a situação. Nossa... Eu realmente me sinto satisfeita por falar isso!)...**

**Não é apenas aos olhos dela, céus! Todos já haviam reparado. Mas Harry e Mione estavam alheios, lá, andando de mãos dadas como simples e castos e bons amigos, conversando sobre qualquer banalidade (só pra não ficar longe), com longos abraços e caricias inocentes... **

**Oh! Como conseguiram ser tão... Tão... tão!**

**Tão o que? Ora! Tão cegos, tão ingênuos, tão infantis, sim! Infantis, agiram precavidos, pareceria que haviam posto um muro ao redor dos seus olhos, um muro que não interferia na relação platônica deles, só impediam que, vamos dizer assim, 'fluísse', que crescesse para o que era pra ser. **

**A cegueira proposital deles chegava a incomodar as outras pessoas ao seu redor. Mas em verdade, era simples, para eles, ignorar as constantes quedas de pressão e a elevação, as súbitas rápidas batidas do coração, o corar, as mãos que repentina e freqüentemente se encontravam, sem atenção. Para que enxergar o que temiam? Para que se esforças para ver o que não queriam? **

**Suspiro**

**Bem, só se arrependiam de não terem sentido isto antes, mas... Agora, bem, agora... eles aproveitam para 'repor' o tempo perdido...**

_-Está me enrolando – brigaram em uníssono. _

_-Me conte a tal 'coisa' e eu te conto a minha – Harry pediu._

_-Não é justo, você terá que saber de todo jeito o que tenho pra contar._

_-Também terá que saber o meu._

_-Você venceu – ela esfregou a testa. – É melhor assim. Bem, o assunto é, é que... Bom, é... – gaguejou. - Estou grávida – disse fracamente. Não acreditava que fora tão inconseqüente, com tantos métodos e..._

_Harry arregalou os olhos. Hermione gelou. Então ele deu um largo sorriso. – Você esta tentando dizer que... Que? – Nossa, ele estava abobado._

_-Sim. – ela engoliu audível. - Mas se não..._

_Hermione sentiu o cheiro dele novamente invadi-la, e se viu pressa nos braços forte do moreno. E depois, de um arrepio, também se tocou que ele estava beijando-lhe o pescoço._

_-Harry..._

Você arrasou meu coração – disse antes de seus lábios tocarem os dela. – Era isso que vim lhe dizer – As bocas se encontram, e apreciaram e saborearam e... - Xeque mate...

_Como pôde se privar dos lábios dele por todo esse tempo? Das suas mãos ágeis?Do carinho peculiar, da afinidade tão ampla que era quando os corpos se encontravam e se uniam em um só? Como não percebeu o verdadeiro amante e amor que era Harry Potter? Como não percebeu antes que ele era todo seu e que ela sempre, sempre... fora dele?_

_Ela só tinha uma pequena noção que estava sendo carregada, mas não se importava, onde quer que seu amigo a levasse, seria perfeito para ela, pois ele estaria lá..._

_Harry Potter sempre pensou que 'felicidade' não era algo que combinasse bem consigo, não até encontrar Hermione, não, até tornar-se seu amigo, seu melhor amigo, talvez um pouco seu aprendiz. Ele não entendia o que significava, mas foi só aflorar a amizade que de repente tornou-se 'expert' em 'felicidade'... Como doía imaginar estar longe, parecia uma mistura de uma sede inacabável, insaciável e medo, medo, medo..._

_As emoções tomaram suas mentes naquele momento, ela não conseguia pensar em nada, só no quando era bom estar ali, principalmente por estar com ele... Tremeu involuntariamente por perceber o quão forte e duradouro era o seu sentimento, e como era verdadeiro... Ele estava tão leve, tão sereno, céus... Era ela, tinha certeza, era ela, a mulher da sua vida, a pessoa que queria sempre perto de si, que queria proteger e dar todo seu amor, o que ele achava ter e todo o resto que ele ainda descobriria... E que desenvolveria. _

_Olhando em seus olhos... Era certo, era certo. Simplesmente era. Inimaginável, inexplicável, incoerente para expressar em palavras, era só, simples, complexo, atemorizante, terno, verdadeiro, frio, quente, lindo, carinhoso, era... Era amor, unicamente correndo entre eles, dentro deles, ao redor. Eram dois que se transformavam em um, sempre, sempre, sempre... Era medo e aflição, era fogo e paixão, era carne, era alma, era sublime, era fascinante, era prazeroso, era estranho sentir tudo junto como num conjunto, num embrulho. _

_-E é isso que eu vim dizer... Que não agüentaria ficar mais como apenas um amigo, não quando senti tudo aquilo..._

_Ela fechou os olhos, eram doces aquelas palavras. E eram pra ela. As mãos lentamente tocaram o rosto do amigo, do amante... Acariciando-o. Como expressaria a infinidade de emoções que lhe faziam jus agora? E Hermione só pôde sorrir... _

**-- -- -- -- -- -- **

**É... Agora sim: felicidade, amor, companheirismo e, não poderia esquecer, ela tinha ao seu lado o **_Homem Perfeito_

**O que ela queria mais? Céus! Estava sentindo-se tão completa... Estava tão arrebatada pelo seu amor, tão eufórica!**

**Um mês depois da descoberta mais que maravilhosa de Harry:**

_-Olá, sou Ginevra Weasley, mais conhecida como Gina, e sou amiga, segunda melhor amiga da noiva, Perdendo apenas para o noivo... – se apresentou a uma mulher que chorava emocionada pelo fim da cerimônia._

_-Olá... Eu, eu sou Alicia Nerf, uma prima de Hermione... – ela limpou o nariz. – ela estava tão linda não! Oh! Que lindo par eles fazem! _

"_Estava escrito antes de se encontrarem, não... Era apenas pra ser"._

_-Não sou dessas mulheres românticas, mas é bonita a histórias deles... E é claro, eu presenciei tudo. Eles eram tão confusos, não percebiam como era tão óbvia a situação onde se encontravam (de amor, cego, que não queria ser admitido, que não enxergava, que temia o que sempre foi e seria). De certa forma nunca foram só amigos..._

_-Como? – um homem loiro ao seu lado perguntou._

_-É isso mesmo que quis dizer, soa louco, e é... Porque, sejamos francos Draco, aquela amizade era forte demais, - Gina balançou a cabeça. – para ficar só daquele jeito 'de amiga cautelosa' e 'garoto preocupado'..._

"_Dizem que homem e mulher não ficam amigos, que sempre há um interesse de uma das partes (se não de ambas...), uma outra intenção, mesmo que imperceptível aos nossos olhos. No entanto com eles foi diferente, eram até 'inocentes' quando se tratava diretamente deles. Percebo agora, que nunca viram realmente o que há tempo era óbvio. Mesmo quando Hermione estava com Krum ou em todo o tempo em que Harry esteve noivo, eles já se amavam, e eu posso afirmar sinceramente que algumas vezes sentia um resquício de ciúmes nas diversas e freqüentes conversas brincalhonas ou não, deles. Certamente que eles nunca chegaram a imaginar ou sonhar que um dia estariam casados, talvez se beijando sim, mas cansados... Seria um exagero." _

_A boca de Draco estava um pouco aberta até ele falar -Você deveria se tornar psicóloga sabe... – o homem falou irônico._

_-Haha... Engraçadinho – Gina lhe deu um beijinho._

_Draco olhou para a mulher e sorriu enviesado, era tão linda... Sua noiva, sua amante, sua companheira... – Com licença, Srta. – e tratou de levar Gina para longe dos olhos alheios. – Sinceramente Gina! Só você para me trazer aqui._

_-Você pensa que engana a quem? – Gina disse erguendo uma de suas sobrancelhas. – Eu sei que você e Harry, estranhamente, se tornaram, como dizer? – ela fingiu pensar – suportáveis um aos olhos do outro – ele deu um muxoxo. Fazendo a ruivinha abrir um largo sorriso e enlaçar o pescoço do loiro. – Ah... Malfoy – ela sussurrou em seu ouvido – Você não quer a recompensa por se portar bem? – lhe beijou o pescoço._

_Ele sorriu maliciosamente._

_-- -- -- -- -- --_

_-Meus amigos! – Ronald Weasley chamou com os braços aberto e sempre com um sorriso grande no rosto. – Que saudade! Estou muito feliz por terem me convidado para ser um dos padrinhos. Fico muito satisfeito!_

_-É claro que sim, Rony, seu bobo! – Hermione sorriu beijando seu rosto e dando espaço para Harry, agora seu marido, poder abraçar o amigo._

_-Nunca esqueceríamos de você! – Harry sorriu agora abraçado a Mione. – Realmente faz tempo... Não tanto que possa nos afastar, mas sim que choque um pouco a gente. Vê como em seis meses tudo mudou?_

_-Não Harry... Tudo se acertou – Rony respondeu sabiamente. – Ainda bem que perceberam... Não gostaria de ser Mione com o Krum – a mulher fez uma careta._

_-Sabe que nem eu mesma Rony... Nem eu... – ela contestou, estalando um beijinho no rosto de Harry e enlaçando suas mãos as dele. _

_Como conseguiu se enganar por tanto tempo?_

Ela não conseguia entender, se sentia mal de pensar que poderia não estar com Harry, se sentia mal por não enxergar o que todos já viam, se sentia irritada por ter perdido tempo, por ter se privado do amor daquele homem tão carinhoso, companheiro, amigo, confidente seu. Com tanta inteligente não pôde nem decifrar o que sentia?

_Não... Ela só não queria, não queria ver o que estava ali, pra si, para sempre, cravado como um feitiço permanente, como sua sanidade eloqüente._

_--X--X--X--X--X--_

Um homem e uma mulher encontravam-se sentados, atônitos, de frente para um mulher que continuava com aquele irritante sorriso matreiro no rosto.

Desculpe?

Trigêmeos – ela abriu mais o sorriso, se é, claro, que é possível...

Eles se olharam, piscaram, e então sorriram bobos e orgulhosos. Três, três bebês!

Mas...?

Dois meninos e uma menina – a doutora respondeu prontamente antes que pudessem perguntar.

Suas bocas estavam meio abertas, estão tão contentes!

Sim Gina, trigêmeos – Hermione repetiu pela qüinquagésima vez.

Oh! Hermione! Que fofo! – ela pulou de joelhos na cama da amiga. – Eu, você já sabe! Quero ser madrinha! De todos!

Mas Gina...

Tudo bem, pode ser de só um – ela falou com uma voz de dar pena.

Hermione a olhou com um sorriso, suspirou e afirmou. – É claro Gina.

Oh Merlin! Oh Merlin! – exclamava feliz. – obrigado Mione! – Sorriu radiante. -Mas então como está o quarto dos bebês? Só falta um mês, né? – disse olhando a barriga da amiga.

Lanchinho! – um homem entrou com uma bandeja repleta de comidas e alguns doces e salgados.

Ah. Harry não precisava... Assim eu vou ficar mais que uma bola – Hermione olhou tristemente para ele.

Este só ergueu a sobrancelha. – Ah! Querida. Você não está uma bola. Está tão linda! E mais linda e mais linda... – falou flertando e acariciando a barriga da esposa.

Ele não mente bem? – perguntou sorrindo com as mãos no rosto de Harry e olhando para a amiga. Gina apenas ficou quieta, sorrindo.

A casa era majestosamente grande, num bairro trouxa elegante, de um bom gosto irrefutável. Haviam escolhido tudo juntos e parecia que fora a dedo... Às vezes Gina se perguntava se eles eram o casal perfeito, se aquela coisa de se entender tão bem vinha com o tempo ou se aquele amor era apenas pra ser, que já estava escrito, que já estava previsto...

Não era difícil ver a transparência que era a felicidade deles. Estava na casa há algumas horas, e Harry e Hermione pouco de separavam, e parecia que nenhum dos dois percebia isso.

Aqui Gina, coma comigo. O Harry pôs para gente. – este balançou a cabeça confirmando.

Não muito obrigada. Não to com fome Mione. Mas me diz, como está o quarto.

xxxxxxx

**_Um ano e quatro meses depois:_**

Oh! Gina você está linda! – Hermione abraçava a amiga, grávida.

Obrigada Mione... – falou suspirando. – Estou tão cansada... Você não sabe o quanto de dor nas costas estou sentindo!

Venha sente-se! – Hermione disse rapidamente a guiando ao sofá. - Olá Draco.

Olá.

O Harry está lá em cima. Com as crianças – Hermione disse antes que Draco perguntasse.

Vou lá – ele deu um beijinho na testa de Gina e subiu.

Gina queria vir aqui de qualquer modo! Tentei a convencer de ficar em casa, estava com uma dor nas costas terrível, mas veja como ela me escuta... – Draco reclamou.

É Draco. Você mudou mesmo.

Não 'Potter' – falou erguendo a sobrancelha.

Harry apenas sorriu do sarcasmo do loiro. Querendo ou não, ele estava mais flexível, mas sarcástico. O relacionamento com Gina era complicado, os dois tinham personalidades fortes, nem sempre cediam e tornava o casamento em brigas e reconciliações.

Eles desceram as escadas, Harry segurava dois meninos e Draco uma menina.

Hermione e Gina sorriram.

As crianças eram as coisas mais lindas e fofas que já tiveram noticias... Todos tinham os olhos verdes tão mais intensos quanto os do pai.

A menininha, chamava-se Ingrid, tinhas os cabelos muito negros e o cabelos em definidos cachos (linda). Já os meninos, Thales e Kaio, tinham os cabelos castanhos, como a mãe, e cacheados, pareciam anjinhos.

Eram crianças carinhosas, inteligentes, educadas e muito arteiras. Gina e Draco eram os padrinhos de Ingrid. Rony e Luna de Kaio. E Remo e Tonks de Thales.

Eu fico imaginando quando o meu bebê chegar...

Você vai adorar, Ginny... – Harry disse distraidamente, sentado no chão (tapete), enquanto colocava Ingrid em pé em seu colo, a menina sorria brincando com os cabelos rebeldes do pai. Hermione confirmou, esta brincava com os meninos.

É maravilhoso – disse olhando-a - Não ponha isso na boca Kaio – Hermione disse calmamente ao garotinho, este sorriu sem graça e colocou a peça no mesmo lugar.

Gina e Draco ficaram ali, observando aquela família feliz, esperando que a sua família fosse tão harmoniosa.

-- -- -- -- --

Harry e Hermione estavam no quarto das crianças, era todo em tons claros. Cheios de ursos de pelúcia, bonecos e bonecas, brinquedos. Havia um sofá branco onde Harry e Hermione acalentavam as crianças, havia também uma estante de mármore com livros de historinhas, o armário (branco também) onde guardavam as roupas das crianças. Os berços que se diferenciavam, O de Thales era verde, o de Kaio era azul e o de Ingrid era lilás, que contrastava com a cor branca.

Elas dormiam calmamente e os pais estavam no sofá abraçados, as cabeças juntas, de mãos dadas, sonolentos, sentindo apenas as suas respirações tranqüilas e rasas. Cansados, no entanto felizes com a calmaria... Haviam estado com os filhos o dia inteiro.

E eles sempre estariam justos, sempre, sempre e sempre... Com um beijo selaram a promessa silenciosa que fizeram antes mesmo de saberem que seriam amantes, de serem marido e mulher, de serem um. Quando eram amigos, quando prometeram nunca se distanciar, e eles cumpriram, e o fariam... E nem a morte os separariam...

**Fim**

-- -- --

**N/a.: É eu sei gente, não ficou tão legal como o primeiro, mas eu tentei !**

**Espero que gostem!**

**Foi até legal fazer esse 'bônus'...**

**Nussa como eu to romântica...¬¬'**

**Desculpe mesmo pela repetição do 'sempre' e das outras (¬¬') palavras, mas eu tinha mesmo que usar _essas_ palavras...**

**Beijinhos e comentem tá, por favor!**

**Ah! Eu queria agraceder muito, muito pelos comentários! ****Fico muiiiitttoooo felix!**


End file.
